Warriors: The Organizations Prophecy
by IceDragonQueen22
Summary: When the clans get a prophcy saying the only the cats with no hearts can save them, what do they mean? AU because Roxas an Xion are part of the organization,and even though it takes place after Sunrise,Leafpools the medicine cat and Hollyleafs alive.
1. The Prophecy is born

_A/N: And….this is the rewritten beginning of Warrior: The Organizations Prophecy! Sorry, I know you wanted an update, but I think the story sucks, and desperately needs to be rewritten. Ill work as fast as I can though, I promise! I know EXACTLY where I want to go, and was having trouble doing it with the way it was previously written…I also want to use this to explain a few…extra things._

**Warriors: The Organization's Prophecy**

**Prologue**

Starclan gathered around the Moonpool and were whispering fiercely to one another, afraid the shadows would hear.

Yellowfang, an older, grey she-cat, growled. "This…thing that we have foreseen…What can it mean?"

Bluestar, a blue-grey she-cat, and former leader of Thunderclan, shook her head. "I do not know, Yellowfang…"

A black and white tom sighed, remembering the vision himself. Writhing shadows, pulling them selves out of their natural place, and forming into strange black kittens, with large, glowing yellow eyes, long claws, and crooked antenna. If it were just that, it would have been merciful, but the vision had continued, the shadow kittens surrounding the clans, as the moon was stained a blood red, washing the lake in a dark crimson color. Shrieks and yowls came from endless cats as the kittens struck them down, one by one, the clan's attacks doing little to no damage against their opponents, until none were left alive. He sighed again. "It can only mean the clans are in great danger, Bluestar, Yellowfang."

Other cats around started whispering once more, frightened for the clans that existed below.

"But what is the danger," Yellowfang questioned, "How can we warn the clans against it…when we don't know what it is?

"Or how to fight it…," Bluestar added, shaking her head. "None of Starclan knows…"

The crowd of cats, lowered their head in defeat, certain there was no way to help the clans they were meant to protect.

A dark, tortoiseshell she-cat pricked her ears, looking at the water near her paws. "…Look," she yowled, her pelt bristling in surprise.

The image in the water was shifting once more, and once more the strange kittens were shown before all of Starclan. This time, however, there was another cat as well…a yellow tom, with startling blue eyes. The tom attacked the kitten, and, unlike the clan's attacks, his claws slid through the creature, and destroyed it.

Spottedleaf's ears pricked. "This s it! The clans only hope," she mewed, hope blossoming in her chest.

The yellow tom faded away, but the water didn't clear just yet. Fifteen cats, each a different from the last, shown on its surface.

First was a yellow she-cat, similar to the tom, then the tom was shown, sitting next to her. A second she-cat, a darker and larger than the first, two strands of fur spiking from her head across her back, was added third. Next to her, came an oddly pink tom, with glowing blue eyes, holding a secret plan. A short furred tom, with two shining metal things in his ear, appeared next. Added next was a dull brown tom, his fur spikes strangely along his spine, a red tom, with bright green eyes, and darker spots under his eyes, an angry blue tom, his yellow eyes holding an intense anger, and a cross shaped scar across his face, a slate colored tom, with long fur over one of his eyes, a stoic looking dark reddish-brown tom, a tan tom, with pale green eyes, a pitch black tom, with unnatural purple eyes, a grey-and-black tabby tom, with a piece of Twoleg material across one of his eyes, and a light grey tom, with hateful orange eyes. Finally, the last shape appeared, a small black she-cat, sitting in the center of the group, her eyes the same color as the kittens.

Bluestar stared down at the pool. "These Fifteen cats…are the clans only hope…," she murmured.

Yellowfang looked at her old leader. "Yes…we must warn the clans at once," she yowled, so the others could hear.

Tallstar looked at the water. "What should we tell them," he ventured, "Windclan will not like being told they will be powerless."

Bluestar shook her head. "No clan will…," she said. "We will tell them this: _Darkness will swallow the clans, unless it is banished, by the chosen fifteen."_

The members of Starclan mumbled amongst themselves, then nodded.

It was decided…The prophecy would be delivered tonight.


	2. Rouge

_A/N: Sooooo painfully sorry about the long long wait, but…ehhh…life got in my way. Anyway, heres chapter one~ rewritten! Sorry its short...Just wanted to post what i had to show i was NOT DEAD. Erk...school man! I can't write much in school...but now its summer!_

**Warriors: The Organization's Prophecy**

**Chapter 1**

Lionblaze yawned. He always hated getting the morning patrol. Being dragged from sleep, just to walk around the territory, even in times of peace, did get a little tiring. And by the looks of it, Greystripe and Cloudtail felt the same. The senior warriors paws were dragging, and their eyes were still glazed with sleep, even as they neared the Abandoned Twoleg nest at the edge of Thunderclan territory.

Lionblaze was looking forward to getting back to camp after checking the Shadowclan border, and curling up in his nest, although he knew that would be unlikely.

"Hey, wait…Do you smell that," Cloudtail asked, sniffing the air.

Lionblaze stopped. "Smell what," he responded, sniffing the air himself, Greystripe doing the same.

The air carried a new, strange, unfamiliar scent. It was definitely feline as well.

Greystripe bristled. "A rouge!"

Cloudtail nodded. "Yes. And I think it's coming from over there," he said, pointing with his tail.

Greystripe narrowed his eyes. "Let's chase it off…," he growled, silently stalking toward it.

Lion Blaze and Cloudtail nodded, following the ex-deputy.

The stalked through the undergrowth, to where the scent was coming from.

Peering out from behind a long piece of bracken, Lionblaze saw the rouge.

It was a small cat, about the size of an apprentice, with golden fur that was spiked to on side in an odd way. It was a tom, and…

Lionblaze stopped dead in confusion. The rouge was staring straight that the approaching cats, as if…as if he _knew _they would be coming.

The others noticed too, and stiffened as well. Greystripe's wail was twitching, and the fur on Cloudtail's shoulders was lifting.

"That rouge…is waiting for us!" Lionblaze whispered in shock.

Greystripe nodded, before pushing through the bracken, to confront this strange cat. The rouge didn't flinch as Lionblaze and Cloudtail joined him, all three warriors glaring at the golden trespasser

"What do you want?" Greystripe demanded.

The rouge tilted his head. "I don't know. I was asked to get you though. And was told to make sure you brought you leader…"

Greystripe stared at the cat in confusion. "Who told you this? What do they want with Firestar?"

The rouge just stared back at Greystripe. "My leader asked me to…I don't know what her reasons are. don't understand her much."

Cloudtail narrowed his eyes at the rouge, then shared a quick glance at the others in the patrol. "I guess we can take you to Firestar, but I have no guarantee he'll come to see…your leader."

The tom nodded. "Alright…then. Ill follow you."

The warriors lead the strange rouge back to the camp, watching him closely for any signs he was going to attack.

'What's with this cat…he almost acts like he knows something we don't, but he said it himself he doesn't.' Greystripe thought to himself, glancing at the tom.

As soon as they were in the camp, Greystripe lead the rouge to Firestar's den, Cloudtail and Lionblaze not far behind.

He peeked into his leaders den. "Firestar? Uh…there's a…rouge that wants to see you."

Firestar looked up in alarm. "A rouge? Who? Why?"

Greystripe shook his head. "He'll tell you…come on in…"

The tom walked in, and politely sat in front of Firestar, dipping his head, if rather awkwardly.

"What so you want with my clan?" Firestar demanded.

The rouge looked up at Firestar and took a deep breath. "My name is Roxas…and from what I have been told, The Organization I am part of is here…" He paused, gathering his thoughts. "…to save you, and all the other cats that live by this lake…"


End file.
